


Simmering

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Touches & Teasing [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey takes control, Multi, Nathan Wuornos in restraints, Nathan enjoys the tease, Nathan's POV, PWP, Restraints, Teasing, Threegulls but the focus is on Nathan, gagged and bound, toys that vibrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This is a follow on fromYou Can Beg All You Wantbut there is no plot to either of them so you don't necessarily need to have read that first 😁Nominally Threegulls, but this is all about Nathan and how much he loves to be teased. Inspired by the existence of remote-controlled vibrating sex toys. Nathan's point of view.I found this a tricky one to describe, so thank you toGreyHavenfor the sense check. If there is anything here that isn't clear that is entirely my fault.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Touches & Teasing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Simmering

The evening for Nathan was a slightly surreal mix of the practical and erotic. It had started with a planning exercise as they worked out the logistics of the suggestion Duke had made during one of their sessions a couple of months ago. Most of the time they didn’t bother with the toys or the bindings or the games; skin pressed against skin and tongues pressed against tongues was enough - more than enough. But. Sometimes, he wanted - they all wanted - something more specific. And sometimes those things were specific enough they required planning. 

As soon as he’d thought about it Nathan had known he wanted to try Duke’s idea of tying him upright at the foot of the bed. He would be standing on the floor, facing in towards the bed where Duke and Audrey would be enjoying each other, and he would be enjoying the tease of being restrained and blindfolded, ears straining to pick up the sounds his lovers made. Planning it earlier that evening had turned out to be a pretty strange experience, talking about how they would tie him up later, going through the logistical, pedestrian details of it all. If Nathan stood with his feet out wide towards the feet of the bed on the floor, how high did that put the top of the bed frame against his thighs? Were his feet too far apart for him to stay like that for long? How would they tie his hands? Would he be comfortable there with a blindfold? How could he signal he wanted to safeword out if - this unexpected question from Audrey making his heart thump hard in his chest - he was gagged so that he couldn’t speak? 

Between them they figured all the details out eventually and then they sat down to eat; forgetting about the practicalities and relaxing into the anticipation instead. They flirted and joked over a bottle of wine and the delicious stew that Duke had left simmering in the pot when they went to check bindings and safeword signals.

As they finished up their food and he watched Audrey drain the last of her wine, Nathan realised he was unaccountably nervous; his heart was thumping in his chest already, his breathing was shallow, he could feel the blood pumping round his body just as the moment approached when they would step over to the bed. It wasn’t the kind of nervousness he minded though. He realised suddenly that it was the kind of nervousness that was actually excitement.

“Ready?” Audrey asked.

He nodded eagerly and she laughed in delight. She took his hand and led him over towards the bed where they stripped his clothes from him, slowly, one button at a time, hardly touching his skin. He didn’t move to touch them at all; he waited. Once he was naked, they guided him up to the foot of the bed. With his legs spread just slightly further apart than was strictly comfortable, the metal bar that formed the top of the bed frame sat just a little way underneath his balls. So, that was where they put him. They tied his ankles first; soft silky, thick and strong ropes that were already tied around the bed waiting for them. Once they had his ankles tied they stepped back, “He’s already trapped there,” Audrey pointed out happily. “There’s no way he can reach his ankles from that position.”

Nathan looked down; she was right. The bed stopped him from bending forward and he wasn’t flexible enough to simply bend far enough to the side. Already he couldn’t get out unless they untied him. He felt the thrill of it run over his skin and down into his cock.

“Shall we tie his hands?” Duke asked.

“Oh yes,” replied Audrey happily and guestured to Nathan to put his hands on the bed frame like they’d planned.

He gripped one side of the horizontal bar and then the other. Its height was such that doing so pulled his torso forwards ever so slightly. It might become hard work to hold the position if they left him here for a long time. His cock twitched at the thought, and Duke grinned at him. They took more of the silky black ribbon and wrapped it over the back of his hands and the bar, leaving him tied in place but with his fingers free to wiggle around. “Check your safe word signal,” Audrey told him. He curled his fingers and tapped his nails against the hollow metal; it made a nicely loud ringing sound. “Can you do it with your eyes closed?” Audrey asked and he tried it again. He could do it with both hands, no problem.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he told them.

“Good,” Audrey purred at him, and suddenly Duke was behind him pulling a blindfold down over his eyes. Soft and thick, it cut out the light completely. Once it was secured, Duke’s fingers danced down his spine and then over his ass. Nathan gasped at the unexpected contact, his hips flinching briefly forward until his thighs pressed tight against the cool metal of the bed. A whine formed at the back of his throat when Duke stepped away and the touch disappeared. 

For a while he heard them kissing behind him, and the sounds of clothing being removed and falling to the floor. He strained to listen, and pick up every detail that he could. He heard now and then the noises of frustration that his throat made; he didn’t care. It didn’t matter what he sounded like, any self-consciousness he might have felt was overwhelmed by his arousal. He gripped the smooth cool metal in his hands hard and waited - began the long, delicious wait - until one of them would touch him again.

Eventually Audrey and Duke made it round onto the bed in front of him. They studied him for a while, congratulating each other on the idea and its execution and then suddenly, overwhelmingly, Duke was kissing him, hard and deep. He kissed back eagerly, for one long moment, then two and just as he was relaxing into it, Duke pulled abruptly away. He leaned forward for a moment, following Duke’s movement without thinking but coming up short as the bed and the bindings stopped his movement, and he heard himself whine again. 

Then he heard the both of them leave the bed, not able to tell where they went. He felt it a moment later as Duke’s fingers grazed over his ass again. It was a light, barely-there touch, running over his skin without any pressure, dancing across his cheeks and down between them to the inside of his thighs and his balls. He shuddered - if he hadn’t been so far gone already he might have felt self-conscious about it but as it was he shuddered all over and he loved it. He heard Audrey, standing to one side and murmuring encouragements to Duke as she watched. After a while - after they had drawn enough reactions out of him, whether sounds from his throat or movements of his skin - Duke planted one quick kiss on his shoulder blade and moved back to the bed.

Duke moved up close so that Nathan could feel the warmth of Duke in front of him, could smell his cologne. He couldn’t tell where Audrey was, didn’t think she was on the bed. Was she behind him? Was one of them going to touch him? Who? Where? How? Hard, soft, sudden, gentle? He was practically vibrating all over with the excitement and the tension of it, muscles held taught all up and down his body as he waited.

Something pressed itself to his mouth. He couldn’t tell what it was but the memory of Duke’s sudden kiss encouraged him to open his lips to let it in. Silicone. A smooth and immoveable piece of silicone slid inside his mouth giving his tongue no room to move, and the leather that held it in place was strapped around the back of his head. So this was why he needed a safeword signal. It was … fuck but it was hot. He hadn’t been gagged before and he was surprised how much he liked it; it added to the feeling of restraint and inability to act. It limited his options even further; he could only wait. He could only feel. 

But Duke was speaking. “Is that OK? Is it comfortable? Nod for me twice if that’s alright.”

It felt fine, so Nathan did as he was told; two clear decisive nods. He could practically hear Duke grin. Duke moved away but first he ran his palm quickly up the length of Nathan’s cock. Brief, unexpected pleasure. Nathan whined loudly in the back of his throat and Duke purred in response. “I love that you can still make those sounds with that thing in your mouth Nate. You don’t know how much I love the noises you make when you’re trussed up like this.”

Nathan moaned an acknowledgement but was dimly aware that he didn’t sound the same when they were consciously-made noises. It was the ones he couldn’t help that Duke liked. 

“Doesn’t he look beautiful?” Duke said to Audrey.

For one long minute and then another they played with touching him; soft, fleeting touches, spaced out at randome intervals and dotted all over his body so that he never knew what was coming next. Here there were fingertips on his forearm. Then there was a tongue against a nipple, just for a moment. Now a breath against his ear. Here a palm against his balls. Then fingertips running low across his stomach. Sometimes he could tell who touched him and sometimes he couldn’t, but either way he liked it. He liked it when he could tell from the size of the hand that it was Duke, or from the feel of the skin that it was Audrey, and he liked it just as much when he couldn’t be sure; the mystery of who was doing what to him adding another layer of tease. Sometimes he had a moment’s warning - a sensation of movement or warmth - and sometimes he didn’t. The warnings added to the anticipation, the lack of a warning added to the suprise, and both turned him on even more. Every single touch made him whine or moan and often he heard Duke react in turn. His blood pumped harder and harder through his veins, his heart threatening to bruise the inside of his ribcage.

“You’re so beautiful I think Duke is moments from coming just from listening to you,” Audrey told him. She had turned away from him when she spoke next, talking to Duke as though he weren’t meant to hear, although she must have known he would. “Shall we try out our new toy?” she said.

Nathan’s heart missed a beat in anticipation, he had no idea what this would be, or if it would even involve him. Audrey had made a vague reference to shopping earlier which could have referred to the gag, but somehow he had known there would be something more. He hadn’t expected her to tell him what she’d bought, and he hadn’t asked either; half the fun was in the surprise. He heard the zipper of a case open, and he heard the pop of a tube of lube opening. Had she bought herself a vibrator, he wondered? He was so caught up for a moment imagining that, it took him completely by surprise when something slipped over his cock; smooth, slippery and cool, it fit closely around him and left a smear of lube behind as it sank down his shaft to the base, an almost-restricting ring just tight enough to feel. If he hadn’t been prevented from doing so by the gag he would have gasped. Without meaning to, he moved his hips, unconsciously trying to thrust into something that wasn’t really there.

“Know what the best thing about this cock ring is Nate?” Duke asked.

Nathan didn’t try to answer and Audrey didn’t wait for one, simply telling him, “The remote control.”

And with that it buzzed into life, vibrating around him. He felt it down into his balls, up through his shaft, a moment of almost-overwhelming sensation and then it stopped. He felt the noise his throat made; urgent, desperate desire that vibrated through his neck in an echo of what the cock ring had done to him.

“Don’t worry,” Audrey told him. “I didn’t turn it off, just switched it to one of the patterns - random vibrations, random intensity. Should keep you occupied while Duke and I …”

But he missed the rest of the sentence because the ring buzzed back into life again on a higher setting and he moaned into the sensation and the surprise. He curled his toes and gripped the metal bar in his hands, wondering if he would reach orgasm before they even touched him properly at all.

“Fuck, that’s intense,” he heard Duke say, breathless.

“I got a second one of those for Duke,” Audrey told him. “His is switched to continuous vibration so it will hit my clit as I fuck him. I don’t think it’s going to take very long for either of us to come over here, which means we’ll have plenty of time afterwards to watch you as you try to fuck thin air,” she added as Nathan’s hips pulsed into a fresh wave of vibration.

And then he listened to them in front of him, the sounds and moans getting quickly more frantic and urgent as Audrey was proved right, neither of them lasted long with the little toy vibrating between them. He soaked up the sounds of them as they came, first Duke and then Audrey, and then he wondered what would happen next.

There was a long pause and he thought he could feel them watching him unitl Audrey spoke again. "You know the best thing about this remote control? There's an app. Sync it up to our phones and we can control that vibration from anywhere. No need to be in the same room - we wouldn't even need to be in the same  _ state _ . We could leave you here, go for a drive along the coast and set that little thing buzzing whenever we thought of you."

It was one of the rules they'd agreed that no matter how much they might make him wait, and whatever they might say in the moment, they wouldn't leave him tied up in the room alone. And he knew they weren't going to break that rule - not unless he asked them to - but the thought of it… the thought of them teasing him from the other side of town ... fucking hell the thought of it … his brain crashed completely to a halt as the arousal flowed through him. He shivered, and not from cold.

"How intense is that thing exactly?" Audrey asked Duke "You think it's enough to make him come?"

"On its own?" Duke considered it. "No, probably not. But he'd definitely be a quivering wreck by the time we got back."

Nathan moaned, a plea in the back of his throat that filtered out around the silicone gag. Pleading for them not to do that, or asking them to, it didn't matter; it was all the same.

There was a charged moment of silence then during which Nathan thought he heard them whispering to each other. Then a sound that might have been one of them getting off the bed. Or both? Then a long moment of quiet, the only sound the occasional low vibration of the toy and the muffled whines and moans at the back of his throat. Nothing but the sounds and sensations of his own pleasure, and the anticipation of what his lovers’ might make him feel next.

Then, suddenly, multiple things happened all at once. Fingertips danced across his ass again; two hands that he assumed were Duke’s. Fleeting touches of varying pressure trailed across and between his cheeks, down between his legs catching the base of his balls where the sensation mingled with the vibration at the front of his body. It wasn’t ticklish but it was close enough to it to make him jump. His hips jerked forwards the couple of inches available to them before his thighs hit metal. And at the same time, a pair of hands that he could feel were Audrey’s grabbed his hips as she sank her mouth down over his eager cock, holding on to him as she moved her head.

Vibration all up his cock and into his balls. Soft, tender not-quite-ticklish sensations darting across his ass. The warm, wet caress of Audrey’s mouth. The restraints at his ankles and hands, stopping him from moving. The blindfold and gag leaving him further restrained. The build up of teasing. The whole evening of anticipation. Audrey and Duke, the both of them touching him. All of it crashed together inside him as he came, moaning and shouting against the gag, throwing his head back as he tensed his arms against the bed frame.

His breaths came fast and shallow as he came down from his orgasm and he felt the bindings on one hand being loosened as the gag was pulled carefully but quickly away. “You alright?” Duke asked.

“Yea-h,” Nathan stuttered.

“You look shaky.”

“Yeah,” Nathan laughed. His arms felt like jelly from the tension he'd been holding in them and his legs were about to give out beneath him. “Hold me up.”

Duke stood right behind him, chest pressed to his back, and wrapped his arms around Nathan’s chest as Audrey undid the bindings. “Is it the good kind of shaky?” Duke asked against his ear.

“Yeah,” Nathan nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

Duke reached up to pull off the blindfold, and Nathan turned to look at him. “You have fun too?” Nathan asked.

“Did I …?” Duke frowned in disbelief. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Yes, very much fun all round Nate, don’t you worry about that.”

“OK,” Audrey announced. “All undone.”

Nathan flexed his newly-freed hands and reached down to take the cock ring off. “Smaller than it felt” he said, looking at the little ring of black silicone that fit in the palm of his hand. It buzzed again as it sat there, the sensation notably different against a different body part. Audrey picked something up and turned it off, then took it from him. He leaned on Duke as he stepped round to the side of the bed and sat down, grinning up at the both of them in a daze. Audrey dotted a kiss against his cheek and went to use the bathroom, and Duke asked him again if he was OK and then pulled him down onto the bed in a gentle hug. Nathan relaxed against him, the sides of their bodies pressed together down the whole length of the bed, feeling the absence of Audrey’s presence until she joined them again. Nathan pulled them both close against him and breathed in their warmth either side of him. “That was ....” he began.

“Fun?” suggested Audrey affectionately.

Feeling the grin on his face, he nodded. “Much fun,” he agreed and relaxed a little deeper into the bed. For a minute or two they just breathed, enjoying each other’s touch as they started to fall asleep. "That thing really have an app?" he asked, sleepily. 

"Oh yes," said Audrey, a little smug.

“You wait until you see what she’s bought for next time,” Duke said, and laughed happily at the surprised look on his face. 

Nathan could have asked. He knew they would show him if he asked them to. He could have asked what it was so he knew what to expect. 

He  _ could  _ have asked. But where would be the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the toys: I think I merged these two together in my head: [https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=42551](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=42551%22) and <https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=37987>.  
> And the gag is maybe something like this: <https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=25615>.


End file.
